Bishop (The End)
Bishop is the deuteragonist of Kamen Rider: The End. A wanderer who observes Gear Rider Sniper destroy a horde of Altered that chooses to accompany the Rider in order to both grow stronger and find a new home, as his village was overrun by The Altered. Personality Whereas Evan is cold and aloof, Bishop is cheerful and bubbly. Eager to crack a joke or otherwise lighten the mood, he acts as complete foil to Evan's stoic nature. Definitely on the moral side of things, he will often chatise Evan for making harsh decisions and tends to put others ahead of himself. This makes him come off as naive and idealistic. Unfortunately however, despite the outward smile, it's clear that the gravity of his situation is starting to take it's toll on him; and he may be experiencing the onset of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He is prone to fits of sobbing violently, and gets defensive whenever his village is spoken of. If prodded in this anxious state, he can either become extremely aggressive or collapse from the mental strain. On his own, Bishop is a cowardly sort that often looks for those stronger than him to protect him from threats. However, even he has his limits and can be pressed into conflict if prodded, often using kickboxing techniques to evade the enemy. Upon gaining a Rider Gear, his confidence sees a sharp increase and he more naturally enters the fray. Appearance Bishop is a five-foot-two male of Latin complexion and short-cut curly hair. He typically wears a heavy poncho designed to protect him from the elements. He also has a visible scar across his left cheek, given to him by an enemy Altered. Mid-way into the series, he acquires a pair of red sunglasses that he adds to his typical dress. Kamen Rider Gyro/Gauntlet Upon the discovery of his good luck charm as a Rider Gear, Bishop can use it to transform. To become Kamen Rider Gyro, Bishop twists the Gyro Rider Gear clockwise, allowing him to don the Gyro armor. Gear Rider Gyro is an aggressive Rider that's more balanced than the agile Sniper Rider. Utilizing his inherent kickboxing expertise, Bishop can pummel enemies with lightning-fast kicks and knee-strikes. Gyro can also take more punishment, and often uses his shoes as makeshift shields against enemy attacks. While Gyro lacks Gear Cards of his own (at first), he can share Cards with Sniper. Inserting Sniper's Gear Cards into the Gear Slot on the armor's right knee grants Gyro various perks, notably the ability to enter a state known as Mach Mode, which gives Gyro the ability to accelerate the rate at which his kicks fly. This allows Gyro to pull impossible physical feats, such as kicking fast enough to vibrate his leg through an enemy combatant. Despite all of these perks and abilities, Bishop's inexperience shines through in almost all of his battles. He is easily fooled by craftier enemies and often tires himself from extensive use of the Rider armor. He also sometimes forgets when he is transformed and occasionally finds ways to use objects in the environment against his enemies. Gyro can destroy enemies using the Tornado finishing move, which has Gyro spin-dive into an enemy. - Gear Rider Gauntlet= Gauntlet Bishop is a unique individual in that he possesses enough brain-power to be able to handle two Rider Gears at once, and is to date the only individual to ever achieve this feat. Upon finding the Tiger Rider Gear, Bishop can transform into Gear Rider Gauntlet by twisting the Tiger Gear counter-clockwise. Gauntlet eschews Bishop's precise kickboxing style in favor of complete and utter brute force. His speed sees a drop, but physical strength and stamina skyrocket. Gauntlet's standard weapons are the Battle Bracers, two massive claw-fists that allow Bishop to tear into his enemies viciously, with each finger of the claw serving as mini-swords that pierce an enemy's body. Inserting Gear Cards into the suit's right-arm Gear Slot also allows Gauntlet to stretch his arms up to six feet away from him, giving him a range advantage. This is typically used to pul enemies in for claw-strikes. In exchange for the massive power boost the Gauntlet armor grants him, it takes twice as much effort to maintain, and cannot be used if Bishop is sufficiently tired. Gear Rider Gauntlet can destroy enemies with the Diamond Duster finishing move, which involves the summoning of a massive snowball that crushes the enemy in an aerial attack. }} Trivia *Due to budget concerns as well as attempts to make the Rider armors seem more like compact tools, Kamen Rider Imperer and Tigers' standard weapons (the Gazelle Stab Gauntlet and Dest Visor respectively) were adapted out of Bishop's arsenal. (And in the case of the Dest Visor, transferred to Gear Rider Viking's instead) In the Toyline however, the Visor is still attributed to Bishop and mimics the functions of the version(s) seen in Ryuki and Dragon Knight. Category:Secondary Riders Category:Supporting Riders Category:Allies